


Whumptober

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018), ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool needs a hug, Everyone needs hug, F/M, Harry Needs a Hug, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Iron Dad, Late night talks, M/M, Minor OC Death, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre Symbrock, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Clint, Stabbing, Tears, interwebs, pre slash, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Just everyone's favourite marvel hero's put through some whump, by yours truly, for the month of October.Ooh boy





	1. Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have decided to do whumptober. I have no excuse.  
> So, this chapter isn't the greatest, but I hope you enjoy it :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :3

Peter was finishing up patrol when it happened.   
The teen had been doing his usual rounds, when his ears picked up the alarm of a bank ringing. Peter swung over and perched himself on a roof opposite the back of the bank, knowing the crooks would escape through that way. Just then three guys in ski-masks came running out, bags of money in hand.   
The teen swung after the men following them into an alley, landing soundlessly behind them as they stopped to catch their breaths.  
“You know you can get money from the ATMS right?” Peter quipped.   
They crooks whirled around at the remark, and Peter saw two of them had guns.  
One of the guys wasted no time pointing his gun at the teen, who quickly used his webs to pull the gun away and stick the guy to the wall.   
The other two turned tail and ran, only to be pulled back by webs. Peter webbed the second guy with the gun up and turned to face the third man, quickly noticing the knife.   
Peter shot a web towards the knife, only for the guy to throw his bag at Peter. As the money obscured Peter’s vision the guy surged forward, making Peter cry out as the knife stabbed into his stomach.  
Now working on adrenaline and shock, Peter kicked the guy square in the chest and sent him and the knife sprawling. Peter then quickly webbed the guy up before swinging away. 

Peter collapsed on a nearby rooftop and pressed his shaky hands to the wound.   
“Karen,” he gasped, “Call Mr. Stark.”  
“Calling Mr. Stark,” the AI replied, something close to worry in her voice.   
“Hey kiddo, how’s patrol?” Tony answered, a smile in his voice.   
“We have a little problem,” Peter replied.   
“What is it? Are you okay?” Tony asked, worry quickly taking over.   
Peter laughed bitterly before answering, “Yeah, if you call being stabbed in the stomach okay,”   
“You what!” Tony almost yelled, his suit already forming around him, “sit tight kid, I’ll be right there.”  
Not even two minutes later Tony arrived, instantly kneeling next to Peter,  
“Kid are you okay?” the billionaire asked, his faceplate up, showing Tony’s worried and slightly pale face.   
Peter nodded,  
“Shock’s worn off, so my healing factor’s working faster now,” he told him.   
Tony let out a sigh of relief at the teens words, muttering something about the kid being the death of him. Peter smiled a little at that.   
“Okay kiddo let’s get you to medical,” Tony said, carefully lifting Peter into his arms and flying him back to the tower. 

Once they arrived Tony lay Peter on the bed, the teen removing his mask.   
“So what happened that resulted in you getting stabbed?” Tony asked, cutting away the suit so he could disinfest and clean the wound before it fully healed.   
“Three guys were robbing a bank, so I followed them. Two of them had guns but I webbed them up,” Peter told him.  
“They had guns?” Tony asked trying to not freak out .  
“Yeah but they didn’t get a chance to use them,” Peter reassured him, smiling a little when Tony let out another sigh of relief.   
“So how did you get stabbed?” the billionaire asked, washing his hands now that Peter’s wound was clean.   
“The last guy threw his bag of money at my face, and while I was distracted he stabbed me. So I sent him sprawling and webbed him to the floor,” Peter yawned, the tiredness from adrenaline and shock catching up to him.   
Tony walked over and ran his fingers through the teen’s hair, smiling when Peter leaned into the touch.   
“Time for bed underoos,” Tony whispered, lifting Peter and carrying the teen to his room.


	2. Bloody Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hugs Deadpool* I'm sorry 
> 
> (Okay there is swearing, mention of blood and a minor OC death)
> 
> Please don't hate me o_o

“Let me go,” the girl cried, “please let me go.”  
The girl in question was a sixteen year old mutant, who had only just discovered her powers two months ago.  
She had been kidnapped and taken to a dingy apartment building, where she was tied to a chair with her hands behind her back.  
“Now you see I would. But you’re a mutant, and I kill mutants,” The kidnapper drawled, walking around her in slow taunting circles.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not a mutant,” the girl told him, her brown eyes wide with fear. Her kidnapper stood in front of her and smiled,  
“Oh but see you are. That night on the bridge, when the railing broke away and those people fell.”  
“That was a freak accident, they said so.”  
“No sweetie, that was you, and you know it. You got scared and the railing broke. You killed innocent people,” he told her in a cold voice, walking closer he whispered in her ear, “so I’m gonna kill you, make the world a safer place for everyone.”  
The girl shook her head, trying to plead as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Her cries were silenced with tape being put over her mouth, the grabbing of her ponytail pulling her head back. A knife was pressed to her throat, and the girl closed her eyes praying,  
“Say goodnight, you little freak,” her kidnapper taunted, a large twisted smile on his face. 

“What, no bedtime story?” A voice from the darkness said.  
The kidnapper’s head snapped up,  
“Who’s there?” he growled.  
“Just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man,” Deadpool said, jumping out of his hiding place, imitating one of Spider-man’s landing poses before straightening.  
“You’re not Spiderman.”  
“You’re right, I’m worse,” Deadpool stated. He pulled out his gun and shot the man in the shoulder making him drop the knife, his other hand releasing the teen as he pressed it to his shoulder.  
“Night, night motherfucker,” Deadpool pulled the trigger, and the kidnapper dropped like a sack.  
The mercenary went over to the teen, who was now shaking with fear,  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m gonna get you out of here,” He kept his voice soft, taking the tape off her mouth.  
“Who are you?” She asked, fear in her eyes and voice.  
“I’m Deadpool, and don’t worry I’m gonna get you out of here. But we need to hurry before more assholes like him come along,” he said gesturing to the guy on the floor.  
“Okay,” the girl nodded, taking a calming breath as Deadpool untied her arms.  
“Okay let’s go,” He said leading the teen to the door.

“So what’s your name?” Deadpool asked softly as they crept through the halls, trying to ease some of the tension.  
“Abigail,” the teen replied just as softly.  
“Nice to meet you Abigail, so how’d you end up here?”  
“He said that I was a mutant, and that I caused the railing to break on the bridge. But it was an accident I swear,” Abigail told him, almost in hysterics.  
Deadpool turned to face her, gently holding her by the shoulders,  
“Abigail, its okay. It was an accident okay? Now listen, I’m gonna take you somewhere that helps teens like you to control and not be scared of their powers. But I need you to try and stay calm for me, okay?” Deadpool spoke softly again, not wanting to scare the teen more than she already was. Abigail took a deep breath and nodded.  
Deadpool nodded back, took her hand and led her down the stairs.

When they stepped outside the two of them froze.  
The police had the place surrounded and were pointing their guns at the duo.  
“Hands in the air!” A policeman shouted, gun trained on Deadpool.  
Deadpool and Abigail lifted their hands, the mercenary stepping a little closer to Abigail in case he needed to shield her.  
“We don’t want any trouble,” Deadpool began.  
“On your knees!” The policeman yelled, firing a warning shot at Abigail’s feet.  
With a scream the teen jumped back, and it all went to shit. 

The guns in a few of the policeman’s hands morphed and twisted around their wrists, binding their hands together. For others their car doors suddenly came to life, wrapping around the men and pinning their arms to their sides. Others had the metal wrap around their throats.  
“Abigail stop,” Deadpool told her.  
“I can’t!” Abigail cried in terror, the metal tightening around the men.  
“Abigail, I know your scared but I’m here. You’re not alone,” Deadpool tried again, feeling his katanas beginning to change their shape.

A shot rang out and everything went in slow motion.  
Deadpool looked over to see a man standing, having dogged the metal, wide eyed and gun smoking. Shifting his gaze to Abigail, the mercenary felt his heart stop.  
The teen stood there gaping like a fish, hands pressed to the rapidly bleeding wound in her stomach. Her eyes filled with sheer terror.  
She looked over at Deadpool before her knees buckled, the mercenary diving so her head wouldn’t hit the concrete. He lay her down, pressing his hands against hers to apply pressure to the wound,  
“Hold on Abigail, just hold on okay?” Deadpool said, voice cracking, “Call an ambulance you idiot’s!” He yelled at the cops.  
“Just hold on kiddo,” His attention shifted back to Abigail, he kept his voice gentle but firm, “I got you kiddo, just hang on.” He tried to reassure her, felling the blood seeping between their fingers.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered. The fear was gone from her eyes, making Deadpool worry.  
“No, no you have nothing to be sorry for,” Deadpool told her, wincing at the hiss she let out when he applied more pressure.  
“Thank you,” Abigail then said, surprising him, “for saving me, and not letting me die alone.”  
“You’re not gonna die, you have your whole life ahead of you,” Deadpool told her firmly.  
“I’m scared,” Abigail whimpered.  
“It’s okay, I’m right here, there’s nothing to be sacred of. Just keep your eyes open,” Deadpool was almost begging, then to his horror the light started to fade from her eyes.  
“No, no, no,” He cried feeling powerless, as he couldn’t do anything but watch as the last remnants of light faded, and her eyes closed.  
Sirens and shouts merged together as Deadpool sat frozen, not able to do anything as Abigail was taken away in the back of an ambulance.  
Her blood on his hands.

Wade Wilson was the mercenary Deadpool.  
He was a killer, so blood on his hands from bad guys was nothing unusual.  
But blood from a teenager, from someone he silently promised he would get to safety?  
That memory haunted him for the rest of his life, and he vowed to never let it happen again.


	3. Insomnia

Peter hadn't been sleeping. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he found himself back on Titan, holding onto Mr. Stark and crying as he begged for the man to save him, seeing the broken look in Tony's eyes before he disappeared.  
The night started like all the others. Peter woke up in a cold sweat, blanket tangled around his legs.  
The teen took a few moments to catch his breath and reassure himself he was alive.  
Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep Peter shakily untangled his legs, grabbed his phone and headed to the kitchen. 

Peter kept the light off as he leaned against the counter, sipping at his water. His phone going off made the boy jump, smiling a little at the name.  
"Hey Harry," Peter greeted softly.  
"Hey Pete, you have another nightmare?" Harry asked just as soft.  
"How'd you know?"  
"I'm your best friend Pete," Harry said making Peter smile wider, "plus uh I uh had a nightmare myself, and I was um, I was wondering if I could come over?" Harry asked, his voice small and scared.  
"Are you at the front door?" Peter asked, worry clear in his voice.  
"Yeah," Harry sounded close to tears.  
"Come on up," Peter replied.  
It wasn't unusual for Harry to have nightmares. After finding out his Dad was the Green Goblin, and Peter's enemy, the teen had nightmare almost every night. So it was no surprise he'd come over. 

Peter was in Harry's arms as soon as Harry walked out of the elevator.  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, voice muffled by Peter's shoulder.  
"Don't be, its okay," Peter whispered back, gripping Harry's shirt and hiding his face in the older teens neck.  
The two of them stood embraced for a while until they were ready to move.  
A few minutes later found the two sitting crisscrossed in the couch, wrapped in a blanket each and facing the other.  
"I haven't been able to sleep for three days," Harry told Peter, "I close my eyes and there's my Dad, as the Green Goblin hurting you." The tears in Harry's eyes made Peter's heart break, so he grabbed one of his friends hands and squeezed it gently,  
"I'm still here," Peter whispered as he ran his thumbs over Harry's knuckles, making the other teen flash a small brief smile.  
"Did you dream about Titan again?" Harry asked after a few moments, his blue eyes meeting Peter's brown.  
Peter nodded, sniffing as he felt tears form,  
"Every time I close my eyes, I'm right back on that damn planet, disappearing and feeling the pain all over again," he whispered, taking a shaky breath.  
Harry pulled Peter into a hug, holding tightly as Peter sobbed into his chest.  
Peter's sobs quickly died down from exhaustion, so Harry lay back on the couch with Peter beside him.  
The two boys hugged each other again tightly,  
"We'll get through this Peter. I promise we'll get through this somehow," Harry whispered, making a silent promise to at-least get his best friend through all the pain and grief.  
The two of them managed to drift off, hugging one another tightly. 

Tony found them the next morning and covered them with a blanket, the two teens slept soundly for the rest of the day.


	4. "No, Stop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, but here you go 
> 
> Slight torture (if you can call it that)

Clint’s head snapped back as a hard punch was delivered square in his face,  
“Tell us where the tech is, and we’ll let you go,” the Hydra agent in front of the archer snarled.   
Spitting the blood out of his mouth, Clint glared up at him,  
“No,” he growled, his nose bleeding.   
Both him and Bucky had been captured by Hydra, demanding details on the new Stark tech. Which is why Clint was on his knees in a dingy cell, a hydra agent either side holding him down, while another agent towered over him demanding answers.  
The agent grabbed Clint’s chin and leaned in close,  
“Last chance, where is the Stark tech?” He demanded.  
“Go to hell,” Clint managed, spitting in his face.  
The agent scowled and let him go, wiping the spit off.  
“Never mind, we have ways of making people talk,” with that a blow was delivered to the side of Clint’s head, causing him to black out. 

Bucky was in a large room, securely tied to a chair.  
Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the leader of Hydra, stood a few feet away examining some weapons on a table.   
One of his agents entered and whispered something to him, Baron smiled and whispered back watching as the agent hurried away.   
“Well,” He said addressing Bucky, who hadn’t spoken since he’d been brought in, “It seems neither of you are going to give us what we want. So, it looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.” Baron sighed,  
“I wish I didn’t have to do this, he has such a pretty face.”   
With a snap of his fingers two Hydra agents walked in, dragging a barely conscious Clint between them. They tied him to the chair opposite Bucky before leaving,  
“Clint,” Bucky tried to get his attention, struggling against his restraints, “Clint!”   
Baron laughed at Bucky’s failed attempt to get a response.  
“What did you do to him?” Bucky growled.  
“Relax solider,” Baron taunted, “we simply knocked him out. Now let’s wake him up, shall we?” Baron walked over to the table, grabbed a glass of ice cold water and splashed it in Clint’s face. The archer came back to full consciousness with a gasp, head shooting up and eyes locking on to Bucky’s.  
Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but Baron interrupted,   
“Now then shall we get started?” He gave a shark like grin and then two men felt their stomach’s drop. 

Baron was back at the table inspecting some knives.  
“How the hell do we get out of this?” Clint whispered.   
“I’m working on it,” Bucky whispered back, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” Clint gave Bucky a small smile, which Bucky returned.   
“Oh how sweet,” Baron taunted with a laugh, a small knife in his hands.   
“What do you want Baron?” Bucky growled.   
“You know what I want Barnes, and I know just how to get it,” without warning Baron plunged the knife into Clint’s shoulder, causing both men to cry out.  
Clint sat panting in shock as Baron left the knife there, Bucky had a fire in his eyes.   
“Are you ready to talk Barnes?” Baron asked, gleeful delight dancing in his eyes.  
“Don’t tell him anything Bucky,” Clint gasped, screaming as Baron slowly pulled the knife out.   
“Leave him alone,” Bucky growled, struggling but getting nowhere.   
“Oh but why would I do that?” Baron asked, “I’d rather torture your little archer and watch the pain in your eyes.” He taunted.   
Baron swiped the knife over Clint’s cheek, making the archer hiss at the quick shallow cut left behind.   
“Still not talking?” Baron asked, “Such a shame, I really didn’t want to do this.”   
Bucky watched in horror as Baron lined the knife up to Clint’s stomach, pulling back to plunge the knife in,  
“No, Stop!” Bucky yelled, eyes wide in fear. Clint, who had closed his eyes, looked at Bucky in surprise.  
Baron looked at him expectantly,   
“Tell me solider, where is that latest Stark tech?” He growled impatiently, holding the knife in Clint’s direction as a silent threat.   
“It’s in an old S.H.E.I.L.D base, in New York,” Bucky told him.   
Baron’s mouth twisted into a cold smile,   
“Thank you,” he said walking out of the room. 

Bucky wasted no time finally breaking out of his restraints before getting Clint out of his.   
The archer slumped forward into Bucky’s arms, whimpering as pain shot through his shoulder.   
Bucky cradled Clint to his chest as he sank to his knees in relief,  
“Hey,” Bucky said softly, sympathy clear in his eyes as he took in Clint’s injuries.   
“Why’d you tell him?” Clint asked, shaking a little.   
“He was gonna kill you idiot, besides I gave him a false location,” Bucky smirked.   
Clint looked at him in disbelief before smiling himself,  
“I love you,” he whispered.   
“I love you too,” Bucky smiled, kissing the archer softly.  
“Now let’s get you patched up before you pass out on me,” With that Bucky lifted Clint into his arms, walking through a now empty base to their safe house. 

Hydra arrived at the base only to be captured and locked up by S.H.E.I.L.D.   
Baron was thrown in a cell with Carnage, and he was not happy.


	5. Poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I'm not entirely keen on this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway :3

Natasha walked into the club and made her way to the bar. She wore a silky knee length red dress, with matching lipstick and heels. Her hair was curled and hung loose around her shoulders.   
She was there undercover, there had been reports there was a drug lord targeting super heroes. S.H.E.I.L.D had sent Nat to bring him in, Clint had tagged along to watch her back. 

“Clint do you copy?” Nat asked softly, the comm hidden in her ear.   
“Receiving you loud and clear Nat,” Clint replied, spotting her from the other side of the club, wearing a simple shirt and jeans.   
Nat nodded minutely, taking a seat at the bar.   
The club was like any other club, people were on the dancefloor and drinking getting as close as possible, the music was so loud you could feel the beat bump in your chest. Various people sat around the bar drinking the night away, not a care in the world.   
“May I get you another drink?” A voice asked Natasha, she turned to face the man. He wore a black button down shirt and black trousers, he had green eyes and brown hair. He wore a smug smirk and Nat knew that was he was the guy they were after.   
“Sure,” she smiled, her Russian accent coming through.   
“Bartender, another for the lovely lady on me,” The man smiled, turning to face Nat when the bartender nodded.   
“So, what is a pretty girl like you doing here?” He asked, his voice sugary sweet.   
“I’m just here for a night out,” Nat replied, making her accent a little thicker, “what about you handsome?”  
“I’m just here for a drink, what’s your name?”   
“Maria, you?”   
“Please call me John,” He purred, taking Nat’s hand and kissing it lightly. Clint pulled a face,  
“Ugh, gross,” He said over the comms, Nat barley managed to suppress her smile. 

After a couple more drinks and light conversation, Nat turned to more prying questions.  
“So what do you do for a living John?” She asked flirtatiously.  
John chuckled as he handed over her drink, “I really shouldn’t say out loud, you never know who might be listening.”   
“Well why don’t you whisper it to me? I won’t tell anyone,” Nat promised taking a sip of her drink.   
John smiled again, looking around before leaning close,  
“I’m a drug lord and I plan on taking out all superhero’s,” he whispered, “I slip a little quick dissolving pill into their drink, much like I just did with you Miss Maria.” He leaned back with a smirk.  
“What the hell did you do to me?” Nat asked, dropping the Russian accent.   
John’s smile only grew,  
“You have about two hours,” He hopped off his stool, leaving some money on the bar, “Goodnight. Miss Romanov,” he winked and walked out.   
Natasha quickly got up only to immediately collapse,  
“Nat!” Clint cried. 

“Nat? Nat can you here me?” A soft voice asked.   
Nat groaned, her eyes fluttering moments later.   
“C’mon Nat, open your eyes,” the voice said again.   
Nat’s eyes fluttered open and took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. Looking around Nat saw she was in the S.H.E.I.L.D med bay, with Clint sitting at her right side,  
“Clint,” she rasped.  
“Hey Nat,” He smiled relieved, “how you feeling?”   
“Like I’ve been hit by a truck. What happened?” She asked, the last thing she remembered was collapsing.   
“You got poisoned, so I rushed you back here and we managed make an antidote,” Clint answered.  
“Did the guy get away?” She asked. Clint looked at his hands, giving Nat the answer,  
“Don’t worry we’ll get him, and Clint?” She said softly, making him look at her, “Thank you,” She whispered with a small smile.  
“No problem,” Clint whispered back, with a small smile of his own.


	6. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this whump is lighter than the others, but hopefully still good :3

Ned was sleeping at Peter’s that night, he was excited as always but noticed Peter had been a little off all day.   
As they sat on Peter’s bedroom floor, building a new Lego set May had got them, Ned decided to bring it up,  
“Hey Peter?”   
“Yeah?” Peter replied, looking up at Ned with his big doe eyes.  
“Are you okay man? You’ve been off all day,” Ned asked as casually as possible.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Peter replied, looking at his lap.   
That was lie. He wasn’t okay. Peter had found out that Ned had gone to another college to look at their science program. Don’t get him wrong Peter wanted Ned to have options, it’s just they promised to go to MIT together, and Peter didn’t have a lot of friends.   
He didn’t know what he’d do without Ned. 

“...ter? Peter?” Ned’s voice brought him back to reality.  
“Huh?” Peter answered dumbly, Ned had a knowing look on his face.  
“Your mad I went to that other college, aren’t you?”   
“What, n-no,” Peter stuttered, deflating with a soft sigh at Ned’s raised eyebrow, “Fine. I feel a little betrayed, don’t get me wrong I want you to have options, I do. Its just…”  
“We promised we’d go to MIT together,” Ned finished, Peter nodded looking up at the other teen through his bangs.  
“Oh Peter,” Ned sighed, scooting over so they were sat next to each other, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I went to look at their robotics program.” He told Peter gently, resting a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.   
Peter couldn’t help the fresh wave of betrayal that washed over him at his friends words.   
Ned noticed the look on his friends face and rubbed his shoulder, Peter had a terrible poker face. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ned let out a breath,   
“Hey Peter?” He asked, getting the other boy to look at him.  
Peter had the look of a kicked puppy. Peter knew he was being stupid. But when it comes to best friends, your allowed to be a little selfish.   
“I’m not going to that college,” Ned told him, noticing the way his friends eyes lit up at his words, “Yeah, they have a good program, but MIT’s is better. Plus they were missing one very important thing.”   
“What was that?” Peter asked with a confused look on his face.  
Ned leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his friends cheek, “You,” he smiled as he pulled away.   
Peter looked at Ned open mouthed for a few seconds, feeling his cheeks heat up as his face morphed into a shy goofy smile.   
Peter closed his eyes, pressing his face into Ned’s shoulder,  
“God I’m an idiot,” he groaned.  
“Yeah you are, but you’re my idiot,” Ned said softly, gently running his fingers through Peter’s hair.  
“Love you Ned,” Peter smiled into his shoulder.  
“Love you too Peter,” Ned grinned.


	7. Kidnapped

Peter groaned as he came back to consciousness, pain at the side of his head being the first thing he registered. His eyes fluttered open and he saw he was in what looked like a lab. Looking around Peter saw a table full of medical tools like scalpels, syringes and other equipment he didn’t recognise.   
Fear spiked though him and all his senses came back at once.   
Peter noticed he was strapped down to a metal table. He tried pulling at the restraints on his wrists, but they didn’t budge.   
“Oh good your awake,” A cold voice said making Peter freeze.  
The teen looked to his left to see none other than Norman Osborn. He wore a white lab coat, an unsettling smile on his face.  
“What’s the matter Peter? Shocked to see me?” Norman asked.  
“What- what do you want with me?” Peter asked, his spider sense screaming ‘Danger’ and ‘Run' at him.   
“What I want, is to see how your powers work Spider-man,” Norman grinned.   
Peter felt his blood run cold. How did Norman know he was Spiderman?   
“What-what are talking about?” Peter asked, starting to shake as Norman walked over to the small table.   
“What, you didn’t think I’d figure out who you really were? Please, I deserve more credit than that,” Norman sneered, picking up a syringe filled with pink liquid and inspecting it.  
“He’ll find me,” Peter blurted causing Norman to look at him, confused expression on his face.   
“Iron man, he’ll find me and when he does your in a lot of trouble.”   
Norman chuckled,   
“Ah yes, the infamous Tony Stark. You see Peter that’s where you’re wrong, yes, he’ll find you, but I wont be here. I’ll be long gone, and you’ll be a broken shell. Tony will be so focused on helping you heal, I’ll be forgotten about,” Norman told him, enjoying the fear he saw flash in Peter’s eyes.   
Norman strode over with the syringe in hand, injecting the teens neck without a word.   
Peter felt the world fade away. 

Peter slipped in and out of consciousness.   
Every time the world came back Peter registered pain, before being injected and sent under again.   
“…ter? Peter? C’mon wake up kiddo,” A warm voice coaxed.   
Peter groaned as his eyelids fluttered.   
“That’s it, c’mon bud,” The voice coaxed again.   
Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he was met with a blurry face above him. The teen blinked a few times to clear his vision, seeing it was Tony.  
“Hey kiddo,” Tony said, relieved smile on his face.  
“Norman,” Peter said, voice filled with fear.  
“Easy, easy buddy,” Tony soothed with a hand on Peter’s chest, “It’s okay, I took care of him, you’re okay.”   
Peter took a deep breath and started sobbing with relief. He hurt, Tony was here, and he just wanted to go home.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony soothed pulling Peter into a sitting position, having already cut the restraints, holding the sobbing boy to his chest, “Your alright Spider-baby, your alright.”   
Once Peter’s sobs had died down, Tony lifted the teen into his arms and flew them back to the tower. 

Back at the tower, Peter went to the med bay where he was patched up. The drugs Norman injected into the teen were flushed out of his system, and he was given some painkillers specifically designed for him.   
After that Tony and Peter lay on the teen’s bed. Tony held Peter close, while carding his fingers through the teens soft curls.   
Peter was already fast asleep, soft and warm in his mentors arms.


	8. Fever

Clint woke up and instantly felt off, his throat felt scratchy, and he felt a headache coming on. Deciding it was just from waking up early, Clint got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen determined to get his morning coffee.  
“Morning sunshine,” Tony grinned, handing Clint a mug while leaning against the counter with his own.   
Clint grunted in reply downing half of his drink before speaking,   
“Where’s the kid?” He asked, noticing there was no sign if Peter.  
“Still in bed,” Tony replied, “sleeping off the last bit of his cold.”  
Clint nodded in understanding, they’d all been there.   
The two men stood in comfortable silence, finishing their coffees and waking their systems up for the day.   
“Well, I’m off to train,” Clint said after a few peaceful minutes, putting his cup in the sink.   
“Have fun and don’t train too hard,” Tony called after him before heading to the lab. 

When Clint got to the gym he saw Nat, Steve and Bucky were already there.  
“Hey guys,” he greeted, a bright smile on his face.   
“Hey Clint,” Steve greeted , Bucky and Nat gave a quick wave before going back to sparring, “Wanna spar?” Steve asked.  
“Sure,” Clint agreed.  
A few minutes later the four of them sat on the floor, taking a breather. Bucky handed Clint a water bottle, who downed half of it instantly.  
“Thirsty?” Natasha teased lightly, a small smirk on her face.   
Clint rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, noticing his skin seemed a little warmer than normal,  
“Guess Steve gave me quite the workout,” The archer grinned.  
Nat smiled, “Well now it’s my turn, so lets see what you got Barton.”   
With that her and Clint walked to the mat and began sparring. 

Later at lunch Clint felt a little hotter than usual, and he had a massive headache. The laughter and chatter of his friends didn’t help, but he didn’t want to ruin the fun.   
“Are you okay Uncle Clint?” Peter asked softly, the question drawing Tony’s attention.   
The billionaire noticed that the archer had barely touched his food and looked like he was ready to pass out.   
“Clint?” Tony asked softly, everyone’s attention now on the archer.   
“My head is killing me and I’m way too hot,” He muttered miserably.  
Tony felt Clint’s forehead and neck with the back of his hand,  
“Jesus Clint, why didn’t you tell us earlier? Your burning up,” Tony said, keeping his voice gentle.   
“Didn’t want to be a bother,” Clint replied, Tony felt his heart break a little.   
“Okay bed time for you mister,” He said helping Clint to his feet, “Peter could you get him some water and headache tablets please?”   
Peter nodded and went to the kitchen, while Tony helped Clint to his room. 

Tony helped Clint change out of his sweat soaked shirt and into a fresh one, making sure he took the headache medication before laying him down. The billionaire sat by his hip, running his fingers through the blond’s hair.   
“M’sorry,” Clint whispered, his eyes getting heavy.  
“Shh you have nothing to be sorry for, you have a fever that’s all,” Tony soothed, “don’t worry we’ll take care of you. You’ll be back to pulling pranks with Pete in time.”   
Clint couldn’t help but smile at that,  
“Thanks Tony,” He whispered letting his eyes slip closed.  
“No problem Hawk,” Tony whispered, smiling softly. 

Over the next week Tony made sure that Clint stayed hydrated and got plenty of rest. This involved a lot of sleeping in the same bed as Tony held Clint after his fever dreams, lulling the archer back to sleep by running his fingers through the blond’s hair. 

Clint woke up on Monday feeling a lot better, smiling when he saw he was cuddling up in Tony’s arms.   
“Hey, you feeling better?” Tony’s sleepy voice asked.   
Clint looked up. Tony was bleary eyed, his hair sticking up all over the place.   
“Loads better thank to you, plus you look really cute when your still sleepy,” he replied, “Thank you.” With that Clint pressed a light kiss to Tony’s lips.   
“No problem,” Tony whispered after they pulled away.   
Both men smiled as they leaned back in.


	9. Stranded

“See you later May,” Peter called from the front door. He was on his way to meet Ned and Mj, who had scored them concert tickets to see Fall Out Boy.  
Peter had dressed in his band shirt, jeans and jacket, per Mj’s request and was ready to go.  
“Okay have a nice time and be safe,” May said hugging him, “oh and don’t forget your at Tony’s this weekend.”  
“I won’t, love you May,” Peter smiled giving her one last hug.  
“Love you too sweetie.”  
Peter waved goodbye and ran down the stairs, meeting his friends outside his building,  
“Hey Pete, you ready to go?” Ned asked with a huge smile.  
“Let’s do it,” Peter beamed, looping his arms through his friends as they headed to the train station. 

Peter had a huge giddy smile on his face as the trio got the train home, still reeling from the concert.  
The train was quiet, so the three teens sat together talking and laughing quietly as they waited for their stops.  
“Oh my stop is coming up,” Peter said, standing.  
“But its three stops early,” Mj told him with a confused look.  
“I know, but I’m at the tower this weekend, and it’s easier to get to from here,” He explained with a slight shrug.  
“Ah,” she nodded in understanding, giving him a hug, “see you later loser.”  
“Later Pete,” Ned chimed in, hugging his friend tightly.  
“I’ll see you later guys,” Peter smiled, getting of the train with a wave.  
After seeing his friends off Peter made a beeline to the bathroom, before heading to the bus stop. 

As he exited the station, Peter saw the bus already there.  
Peter bolted, the bus pulling away just before he made it.  
The teen cursed as he checked the timetable, that was the last bus of the night.  
Knowing he didn’t have enough money for a taxi, Peter pulled out his phone only to find it was dead.  
He stared at the device open mouthed, he couldn’t believe it.  
He was stranded.  
Sighing Peter had no choice but to start walking, making sure he stayed in the light of the street lamps.

After walking for what felt like hours Peter almost cried at the sight of a pay phone. He stumbled over to it, fumbling with his change due to freezing cold fingers.  
“Hello?” Tony answered after a few rings.  
“Tony,” Peter said close to tears.  
“Peter are you okay? Where are you?” Tony asked, worry and relief in his voice.  
“I’m lost,” Peter told him, a shiver running through his body, “I missed the l-last bus and I’m f-freezing.”  
“Okay bug, what do you see around you?” Tony asked.  
“A ch-chinease shop, with a park opposite it. Th-there’s a newsagent by the pay phone I’m at,” He explained, teeth chattering and stomach clenching for food.  
“Okay bug sit tight, I got you on lock,” Tony said suiting up and Peter sighed in relief.  
As the line went dead Peter hugged himself, rubbing up and down his arms trying to get warmer as he ducked into a closed shop’s doorway.  
His stomach clenched again, making him whimper. 

Tony found Peter a half hour later, curled up into a ball and weeping in the doorway.  
His heart broke at the sight, quickly stepping out of the suit and crouching in front of the teen,  
“Hey bug,” He said softly, catching Peter as he dived into his arms, “It’s okay, shh, shh, shh, it’s alright bug I got you,” Toy soothed, running his fingers through Peter’s hair as he sobbed.  
“I missed the bus and I didn’t, I didn’t have money for a taxi and my phone was dead,” Peter sobbed into the billionaires shoulder, gripping tightly.  
“Aw, I’m sorry bug,” Tony lifted Peter, the teen clinging to him like a koala, “Let’s get you back to tower and warm you up.” With that Tony let the suit form around him, flying them back to the tower as fast as possible. 

Once they got back to the Tower, Tony wrapped Peter up in warm blankets and made him some chicken soup.  
As Peter ate and warmed up, him and Tony watched Shrek.  
By the end of the night Peter was cuddled into Tony’s side, lulled to sleep by the billionaire running his fingers though his curls.  
Tony smiled down at the teen, happy to have him home safe and warm.


	10. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Peter, I promise

Bruises were nothing unusual for Peter. He was Spiderman after all, it came with the job. However, the bruises he usually got from patrol were small, and not usually a cause for concern.   
So when he came home with a fresh bruise on his cheek, Aunt May was immediately concerned.   
“May, I’m home,” Peter called as he walked into the kitchen, wearing joggers and a shirt after patrol.   
“Hey Sweetie,” May greeted happily, the smile dropping when she saw Peter’s face. He was sporting a large bruise on his right cheekbone.   
“Oh my god, baby what happened?” May asked gently cupping the teens face, thumb ghosting over said bruise, Peter wincing slightly.  
“I’m fine May,” Peter told her with a small smile, “just got hit a little harder than usual.”   
“Peter, are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right?” She asked, running a gentle hand through Peter’s curls.   
“I know,” the teen smiled, May smiled back hugging him before pulling back to look at him.   
“So, Thai food?”   
“Thai food,” Peter agreed. 

This went on for three more days until May had had enough. Peter came home with more and more bruises every day on the brink of tears, brushing off May’s concern with a smile.   
One night May waited until Peter had gone to bed, then called Tony.   
“May, what can I do for you this fine evening?” Tony greeted cheerily on the third ring.   
“I’m worried about Peter,” May got straight the point.   
“Why, is he okay?” He asked, worry now in his voice.  
“Well he’s coming home with bruises every day, and not the kind of bruises he’s get from patrol,” She explained.   
“What do you mean bruises he wouldn’t get from patrol?”   
“The bruises he gets as Spiderman are small, but these…these bruises are on his face and neck, and they’re fresh. Tony, I don’t know what to do,” May was close to tears.   
“Okay May, calm down. What does he say when you ask him about them?”   
“He just gives me some bullshit that he got it on patrol,” May sighed, leaning against the counter, “I’m worried about him Tony.”  
“I know you are May, I am too. Tell you what, he’s coming over to the lab tomorrow, so I’ll ask him about it.”   
“Thank you,” May sighed in relief.   
“Anytime May,” Tony said with a small smile.  
The adults bid each other goodnight before hanging up, May went to bed feeling more relaxed than she had in a while. 

“Morning sweetie,” May greeted as Peter walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
“Morning May,” he greeted, hugging her tightly, “Love you. “  
“Love you too baby. You okay?” May hugged him back, running her hand through his hair.  
Peter smiled at her and nodded in response, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading to school. 

Tony paced the common room of the tower, Peter was two hours late and wasn’t answering his phone.   
Earlier he’d called Aunt May to see if the teen had headed home first, sending Happy to pick her up when she told him the teen wasn’t there.   
Now the two adults were worried out of their minds.  
“Sir Peter is on his way up,” FRIDAY announced, making the two jump slightly.   
“Thanks Fri,” Tony muttered, ready to pull the kid into a hug before grounding him.   
The elevator opened, time freezing when Peter limped into the room.  
He had a black eye and a split lip, wheezing slightly and favouring his right side to his left.   
“Oh my god Peter, baby what happened?” Aunt May asked, Peter’s eyes filled with tears.   
“Bug?” Tony asked softly, worry in his voice when Peter didn’t answer.   
Peter looked between the two before bursting into tears.   
The two adults hurried over to the teen, worry clear on their faces.

Peter clung to the closest person who happened to be Tony, the billionaire held him close sharing a broken look with May.   
“Peter baby, who did this to you?” May asked softly, running her fingers through the teens hair. Peter’s face was hidden in Tony’s shoulder.   
“Bug?” Tony asked, when Peter didn’t answer May.   
“F-Flash,” Peter hiccuped, gripping Tony’s shirt tighter in fear.   
“Peter what else did he do to you?” May kept her voice level as anger built in her chest.   
Peter shook his head with a whimper.  
“Okay, lets get you looked at in the med bay,” Tony whispered, staying calm for Peter’s sake, “then you can tell us okay?”   
Peter simply wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck without a word. Tony carefully lifted teen into his arms and headed to the med bay, May right behind him. 

Peter sat on the table medical table, face hidden in May’s shoulder as Tony checked him over. The teens ribs and ankle were bruised but would be okay, his lip was cleaned, and cream was gently rubbed onto his other bruises. 

Tony carried the teen back to the living room, going to get an ice pack while May wrapped Peter up in fluffy blankets.   
Tony came back and elevated Peter’s ankle on the coffee table with a pillow, gently placing the ice pack on it before sitting on the teens other side.   
“Okay bug, what’s going on?” Tony asked gently, running his hands gently through Peter’s hair.   
Peter manages to stumble over his words and tell the adults about being bullied, not without a few tears though.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Peter hiccupped.   
May hugged him close, Peter melting into her embrace.   
“It’s okay, you’re okay,” she whispered, smiling softly when Tony joined in the hug.   
They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Peter falling asleep safe and warm in their arms.


	11. Hypothermia

Fighting bad guys in the snow wasn’t the greatest ides in the world. Yet here he was.   
Peter was honestly regretting trying to take on the dude in the mask, he wished he’d just let the guy go for two reasons.   
One, there was snow on the ground, so it was freezing even with the spider suits heater on.  
Two, the guy had some alien tech on him. The tech looked like some of Toomes old tech, a memory that made Peter shudder a little.   
The guy pointed the ray gun towards Peter and fired. Before the teen could register what was happening he went flying through the air, his world going black as he hit the ground. 

Peter groaned as he came back to consciousness, he was cold, and his suit was soaked through. The teens eyes fluttered open and he was met with a dark sky above him.   
“Karen?” Peter asked, slowly sitting up, “Karen?” He tried again, not getting an answer.   
‘Crap, suit’s offline,’ He thought, a shiver running through him.   
Peter pulled himself to his feet with difficulty, his limbs felt cold and slightly numb.   
Peter knew he had to get warm and soon. Hugging himself in a futile attempt to keep warm, he headed towards the Baxter building.   
Peter just hoped a certain flame brain was home. 

Peter’s teeth were chattering like crazy when he saw the front door. His movements were slow and sluggish, his eyelids getting heavy. Reaching the door Peter lifted a heavy, numb limb managing to bang the door twice.   
A light came on inside and Johnny opened the door,   
“Peter?” He asked confused, “what are you doing here, its freezing.”  
“C-c-c-cold,” Peter slurred.   
Johnny quickly noticed how bad his friend was shaking, quickly getting him inside and ripping his mask off.   
Peter was pale and almost frozen to the touch.  
Johnny cursed and quickly carried Peter to the living room, sitting him in front of the fire. He ran to get a towel, spare clothes and some blankets before going back to Peter.   
“Peter, I’m just gonna take your suit off okay?” Johnny asked, making quick work of the suit as Peter nodded sluggishly. He used the towel to quickly dry Peter, before helping the teen into a spare pair of joggers, a jumper and warm fuzzy socks. Two blankets were wrapped tightly around the teens shaking shoulders.   
“Your gonna be okay Pete, I promise,” Johnny told Peter, who again nodded sluggishly.   
Johnny held Peter close to his chest and steadily raised his body temperature, hoping it would help warm Peter’s core. 

Johnny made sure he kept Peter awake by asking him questions. He knew if he let Peter go unconscious and into a coma, he’d never forgive himself.   
“Been working on any new projects lately?” Johnny asked softly, making sure to keep the worry out of his voice.   
“Been working on my o-o-o-own A.I,” Peter told him through chattering teeth.   
“That sounds awesome Pete,” Johnny said rubbing his hands up and down Peter’s arms, “tell me more about it.”   
Johnny didn’t understand all of what Peter was saying, but it kept the teen talking. Which in turn kept him awake.   
Johnny listened as he rest his head on top of Peter’, listening to him talk. 

Johnny groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Peter sat next to him. The teen’s hair was a mess, he had a blanket around his shoulders and an amused smile on his face,   
“Morning sunshine,” he greeted softly, not looking as pale anymore.   
Johnny gaped at Peter before a smile broke out across his face, tackling the boy into a hug.   
Peter laughed as he hugged Johnny back.   
A few minutes later the two boys were watching tv, Johnny was sat behind Peter keeping him warm.   
Peter sipped on the hot chocolate Johnny had made him, smiling when his friend hugged him a little tighter.


	12. Electrocution

Pietro cried out in pain, back arching away from his seat. He slumped back down seconds later, chest heaving with laboured breaths.  
A.I.M had kidnapped the speedster, in hopes he would tell them where the others were.   
When the young Avenger didn’t give them what they wanted, A.I.M decided to up their game,  
“We have ways of making people talk,” a goon told him, smiling maliciously.  
So now Pietro sat strapped to a metal chair, that sent shockwaves through his body.

“You ready to talk yet?” The A.I.M goon asked, a twisted smile on his face.   
“Fuck you,” Pietro spat out, sending a glare.   
The guy’s expression didn’t change as his thumb brushed over the dial,  
“You sure?” He asked, Pietro didn’t answer, “Your choice.”   
With that he turned the dial up.  
Pietro felt the shockwaves pulse through him, ripping a scream from his throat. The pain only lasted a few seconds before he slumped, chin falling to his chest.   
A hand grabbed his hair pulling his head back, the goon right in his face,  
“I’m done being nice. Now unless you wanna keep getting shocked, I suggest you start talking. I don’t mind shocking you all day,” the goon grinned, walking back over to the dial, resting his fingers on it.   
“I’ll ask you again, where are the rest of the Avengers?” He asked coldly.   
Pietro said nothing.   
The dial got turned up. 

Pietro sat slumped in the chair, barely conscious, muscles spasming randomly. His breathing was laboured, and his chest shuddered with every breath, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.   
The goon had been shocking Pietro for the last hour trying to get answers. In the end the man had been electrocuting Pietro for his own sick amusement.   
The door opened as another goon walked in,   
“Anything?” He asked.  
“Nothing. But he is fun to shock,” the first goon said.   
The second goon looked over at Pietro, disgust on his face,   
“Take him back to his cell, we’ll question him again in a few hours,” He told the first goon and left.

The first goon all but threw Pietro into his cell, leaving him there with a laugh.  
The speedster lay there taking a moment to catch his breath, whimpering with every spasm that went through him.   
He managed to pull himself onto the cot, tears streaming down his face.   
“Clint,” he whimpered, closing his eyes as the darkness took over.


	13. "Stay"

Peter gasped as his eyes flew open,   
“Woah, woah, woah, easy stardust,” A voice said. Peter looked over to his left and saw Quill kneeling beside him.  
“Quill?” The teen croaked, the older gave a small smile,  
“Yeah kid, they did it. We’re back.”   
Peter smiled before breaking down into tears, Quill pulled the teen into a sitting position before hugging him close as the teen gripped his shirt.   
“It’s okay Stardust,” Quill reassured him, running his hand through the teens curls, “it’s okay kiddo, I got ya.”  
Quill sat there, letting Peter cry into his chest until they died down to sniffles.   
“You feel a bit better now?” Quill asked quietly, Peter nodded but didn’t make a move to let go.  
“How is he?” A voice asked. Quill looked and saw Dr. Strange standing there, Gamora supporting some of his weight.   
“He’ll be okay,” he replied, feeling the teens breathing even out. Strange nodded.   
“Quill, we found a ship,” Gamora said, Quill’s face flooded with relief, “Let’s get these two home, Strange is too weak to make portals.”  
“Okay,” Quill nodded. He gently lifted Peter into his arms, following Gamora to the ship. 

Two hours later everyone had changed into some spare clothes they found, Peter’s were a little big but there was nothing they could do. They ate some dinner before finding someplace to sleep or doze.   
Quill was on the brink of sleep when a cry ripped through the silence,   
“Tony!”   
Peter.   
Quill bolted and ran straight to the room he had put Peter in earlier. The teen in question was sitting up, sobbing with a terrified look in his eyes.   
Quill immediately ran over,  
“Easy Stardust, easy,” the man tried to soothe, cupping Peter’s face.  
Peter gripped his arms gasping for breath.  
“Breathe Stardust, breathe,” Quill placed one of Peters hands on his chest, making sure the teen was looking at him. He started to take deep breaths in and out, making sure his chest rose and fell underneath Peter’s palm.   
It took a few minutes, but Peter’s breathing soon evened out.   
“What happened Stardust?” Quill asked softly, cupping the teens face again.   
“I had a nightmare. I, I disappeared again,” Peter told him with a whimper, looking at Quill with tears in his eyes, “I don’t wanna disappear again, I wanna go home. I want my dad,” he broke off with a sob.  
Quill hugged Peter to his chest, the teens hands tightly gripping his shirt,  
“I got you Stardust, we’ll get you home. It’s okay,” the older male soothed, one hand in Peter’s hair while the other rubbed up and down the teens back. 

Quill held Peter, whispering reassurances until the teens cries died down completely,  
“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered.  
“Hey c’mon now, none of that,” Quill chided gently, “you have nothing to be sorry for kiddo.”  
“I’m scared,” Peter whispered, face hidden in Quill’s shoulder.   
“I know you are kiddo, we all are. But we’re all gonna get through this. I promise,” Quill whispered.   
A few minutes later Quill felt Peter’s breath even out again.

He gently lay the teen down, gently brushing Peter’s bangs away from his forehead.   
Quill stood to leave, looking back when he felt a hand grab his wrist.   
“Stay,” he whispered, brown eyes pleading.  
Quill gave a small sympathetic smile,  
“Okay,” he whispered back, climbing onto the bed next to the teen.   
Peter curled into Quill’s side, head on the older man’s chest, listening to the gentle thumping of his heart. Quill gently ran his fingers through the teens hair, silently hoping they’d get to earth soon.  
Peter needed Tony, as much as Tony needed him.


	14. Torture

Eddie was minding his own business when he got jumped by those Life Foundation goons.  
Venom had wanted some chocolate and tater tots, at one in the morning.  
So, after a brief argument with Venom, Eddie headed to the store.  
He had been walking past a dark alley when hands grabbed him, before he could react there was a sharp pain in his neck before his world went black.

"Eddie,” Venom’s voice said in his head, "Eddie, wake up.”  
Eddie groaned, eyes fluttering open.  
Looking around he saw he was in the labs of the Life Foundation.  
‘Oh crap,’ he thought and tried to move, only to discover he was strapped to a chair. Eddie pulled on the ropes wrapped around his wrists, but it was useless.  
"We can't break out Eddie. Too weak,"  
Venom said, feeling sluggish.  
"Don't worry Venom, we'll get out of this," Eddie told him, “somehow.”  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mr. Brock," a voice called from the shadows.  
“Who’s there?” Eddie called, looking for the owner of the voice.  
"Hello Mr. Brock," Carlton greeted steeping into the light, a smile on his face.  
"Carlton,” Eddie growled, now he knew who had sent those guys to jump him, “the fuck do you want?”  
"I'm glad you asked Eddie, you see you have something that belongs to me," Carlton grinned, walking closer, "you have my symbiote."  
Venom growled inside Eddie’s head, Eddie barley restrained himself from vocalising the noise.  
Carlton chuckled tauntingly,  
“What the mater Eddie, symbiote got your tongue?”  
"Go to hell," Eddie spat, “It’s not like you can have Venom anyway, you don’t have another suitable host.”  
"Oh but you see, I don't want to keep Venom. I want to kill him," Carlton told him in a nonchalant tone, Eddie felt his heart sink to his stomach.  
"Now here's how this is gonna work,” Carlton said conversationally, “I’m going to separate you and Venom. Then I’m gonna trap the little parasite in the container, put him in the room next to you and let you watch him die. How’s that sound?”  
“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Eddie spat vehemently.  
“But Mister Brock,” Carlton taunted as the glass door closed, and walked over to a desk, “your too late.” With that he turned a dial, a high frequency noise filling the room.  
Eddie and Venom screamed.

For half an hour Venom was ripped from Eddie, instantly going back and binding with his host again.  
Carlton barely gave them any time to rest before he turned the dial again, a twisted grin on his face as he watched Venom get slower each time.  
Carlton turned the dial up a final time, capturing Venom in an old symbiote container.  
Smiling Carlton walked into the room and picked up the old container, showing it to Eddie,  
"Look at that Mr. Brock,” He grinned as Venom writhed, desperate to escape, “any last words?" He taunted, looking right at Eddie.  
"Give him back," Eddie whispered, feeling empty and drained with Venom, "you don't know what you're doing."  
"Oh but I do Eddie. I know exactly what I'm doing," Carlton taunted, the glass door closing behind him as Eddie called out for Venom.  
Eddie saw Carlton set Venom on a table in the next room, the container opening as soon as he left. Venom slammed into the glass wall separating him and Eddie, trying to get back to his host.  
"Venom," Eddie said softly, tears pricking his eyes.  
Carlton started to turn up the dial slowly, Venom started to writhe.  
"Carlton shut it off!" Eddie yelled, Carlton just smiled at him and turned the dial all the way up.  
"Venom!" Eddie yelled, hearing Venom start to scream.  
He pulled against his restraints furiously, only to have the rope rip his skin. Eddie felt helpless, not being able to do anything but watch, scream and cry as Venom screamed.


	15. Manhandling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the best, but hey I tried :3

“Okay, how about one more movie then bed?” Tony asked, standing to stretch as the movie credits rolled. Everyone agreed, and Tony smiled,  
“Hey Pete, you wanna choose the next one?” He asked, hearing no reply, “Pete?” he asked again looking back at the teen, smiling fondly at the sight.   
Peter had invited Harry over for the movie night, and the two were curled up fast asleep.   
Peter’s back was against Harry’s chest, head leaned back on his shoulder. Harry had an arm around Peter, his head resting on the back of the couch.  
“Better get these sleepy guys to bed first,” Tony said fondly.   
“I’ll give you a hand,” Steve said standing, Tony smiled in thanks as he lifted Peter. Steve lifted Harry and followed Tony to the teens room. 

Two hours later, while everyone slept, a loud noise jolted Peter awake. The teen had always been a light sleeper and had gotten used to hearing all the little noises throughout the tower. But this noise had his Spidey sense tingling, telling him there was danger.   
“Harry,” he whispered shaking the other teen’s shoulder urgently.   
“What is it?” Harry grumbled sleepily.   
“Someone’s here,” Peter whispered, eyes on the door.  
“What?”  
A loud crash sounded, Harry bolted upright, and Peter jumped,   
“What was that?” Harry whispered, him and Peter sharing a sacred look.   
“FRIDAY you there?” Peter whispered, receiving no answer, “FRIDAY?”   
An explosion shook the tower and an alarm sounded, that’s when everything went to shit. 

“Get off of me you fucker,” Tony growled, the hands holding him threw him to join the others.   
Some goons had broken into the tower under strict orders to steal Stark tech.   
The goons were wearing all black with ski masks, each armed with a machine gun and a pistol. The goons had been ready for the Avengers when the explosion went off, taking them all by surprise.   
Now everyone in the tower was being rounded up and guarded, while some other goons raided Tony’s labs.   
Steve caught Tony as the mechanic stumbled forward from being pushed.   
“The fuck do you want with us?” Clint asked taking a step forward, freezing as a gun was pointed at him.   
“We want Stark tech, so were taking it,” The leader stated simply, a smirk in his voice.   
Three more men joined him, all of them pointing their guns.  
Tony just hoped the boys were safe. 

“Hey boss, found this punk on the phone. Looks like he called for some help,” a goon said dragging Harry with him.   
The boss cursed before talking into a walkie talkie,   
“We’ve been compromised, grab what you can and get out,” he grabbed Harry’s other arm before turning to the Avengers, “you try to stop us, and I shoot him.” He threatened pointing the gun at Harry.   
With that the goons dragged the teen to the elevator.

The goons walked into the lobby, only to be met with shouts,   
“Down on the ground!” Guns were pointed at them, the goons who had raided the lab already on the floor.   
Harry smiled, S.H.E.I.L.D.  
Fury stepped forward, gun aimed at the leader. Phil was right behind him.  
“Let go of the boy and get on your knees,” he spoke calmly, eyes never leaving the man in front of him.   
The leader pulled Harry in front of him, pistol to his head,   
“Your gonna let me walk out of here,” he growled, “Or pretty boy get it,” he twisted Harry’s arm behind him, making him cry out.  
The leaders gun was suddenly pulled out of his hands, his guys webbed to the floor in quick succession. Harry used the distraction and elbowed the leader, twisting his arm out of the loosened grip. The teen was pulled up by some webbing as the leader lunged for him, Fury quickly tackled him to the floor,   
“You’re coming with us,” he smirked, cuffing the man’s wrists behind his back.

Harry, who was holding onto Peter as they hung from a web, turned to him.  
“Are you okay?” Peter asked.   
“I’m okay, are you? Harry asked.   
Peter nodded, letting Harry pull off his mask.   
“Hey,” he greeted smiling.  
“Hey,” Peter greeted back returning the smile.   
Harry cupped Peter’s cheek, pressing their lips together.


	16. Bedridden

Peter doesn’t really know how it happened, just that it did.   
One minutes he was climbing the rope in gym class, the next he was free falling to the ground. The teen slammed onto the ground, his ears ringing as pain erupted in his chest and back.  
It was all a blur after that. 

Peter stirred hearing a steady yet annoying, beeping right next to him. He tried opening his eyes, only to clench them shut against the bright fluorescent lights above him. Groaning he tried again, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness.   
The first thing Peter noticed was that he was in the med bay at the tower. Looking to his left Peter found the source of the beeping, he was hooked up to a hear monitor and an IV. The teen felt something tucked behind his ears, reaching up he found out it was a cannula.   
What the hell happened?  
“Hey champ, how you feeling?” A voice asked, Peter looked over and saw Tony in the doorway.  
“What happened?” Peter whispered, his throat dry.  
Tony grabbed the glass on Peter’s bedside table, holding the straw as the teen took a few tentative sips. The billionaire sat in the chair by Peter’s bedside before speaking,   
“What’s the last thing you remember?” He asked softly.   
“Gym class,” Peter whispered.  
Tony nodded,  
“Okay. Well you were climbing a rope in gym class then you fell. You landed in a way that made one of your ribs um,” Tony took a deep breath, “one of your ribs punctured your lung.”   
Tony saw the understanding dawn in Peter’s eyes, tears starting to form,  
“What does that mean?” The teen asked.   
Tony sat on the edge of the bed,  
“It means that your bedridden,” Tony said softly.  
“But I have super healing,” Peter insisted.  
“I know bug, but,” Tony paused, “We, um, we almost lost you Petey,” he whispered.   
The billionaire leaned forward, hugging the teen gently as tears fell. 

After Peter’s tears had died down, Tony pulled back just enough to look at him,  
“Hey,” He said softly cupping the teens cheeks, “It’s gonna be alright. We’ll be with you every step of the way as you heal okay? Just no moving around for a while.”  
Peter gave a watery giggle; the billionaire pressed a kiss into his hair.   
“Oh my god,” a female voice said, both men turning and seeing Aunt May.  
“Hey Aunt May,” Peter whispered.  
Aunt May walked over, Tony moving so he was stood next to the bed instead.   
“Are you okay?” May asked cupping Peter’s cheeks, “I mean in yourself do you feel okay?”   
“I’m okay May,” Peter gave her a reassuring smile. May smiled back , kissing him on the forehead.

Peter knew it would take a while to heal, but as the trio talked and laughed, he knew he’d be just fine.


	17. Drugged

“Now remember, don’t buy anything off of the streets,” Gamora warned as they walked off the  
ship.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Quill said offhandedly.  
Gamora grabbed his arm, turning her to face him,  
“I’m serious Quill, it’s dangerous around some of these parts.”  
“I know ‘Mora,” Quill replied cupping her cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, “I’ll be careful. I promise.”  
Gamora smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, heading off with Groot to pick up some supplies.

Quill stumbled into the wall, bracing himself with his hands. His vision swam, and his head felt like it was filled with cotton.  
Earlier while Quill was wandering he walked passed a darkened alley, only to get jumped by aliens. They had dragged him into the shadows, injected glowing orange liquid into his neck, laughing as they tossed him back into the street.  
That had happened only moments ago, Quill really wished he gone with Rocket.   
The man started to head back the way he had come, stumbling and falling as his vision made the world tilt.  
Residents moved out the way while giving disgusted looks, thinking he was drunk.  
Quill tripped over his own feet, feeling a pair of arms catch him. Looking up the man saw an alien with tentacles had caught him. Quill opened his mouth to thank them, words lost on his tongue as the aliens face morphed into his Dad’s face. A large unnatural smile spread over the face, eyes lighting up and crackling with power. Quill threw himself backwards, crashing into the food stand.   
Stumbling to his feet, Quill went running ignoring the angry shouts behind him. 

Quill ducked into an alley, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Whatever those aliens had injected him with was really messing with his head. He couldn't think straight, couldn't see properly and the hallucinating was starting to scare him.  
"Quill," he heard a voice call.  
"Yo Quill," another piped up.  
Those voices, he knew those voices.   
“Quill?” he heard again closer this time, making him quickly stumble out the alley.  
He saw the blurry figures of his friends walking away.   
“’Mora?” He called, close to tears.   
Gomora spun around, relief on her face as she jogged over,  
“Quill.”   
She threw her arms around him, Quill held tightly burying his face in her shoulder.   
“What the hell happened to you man?” Rocket asked when the two finally pulled away.   
“Some aliens jumped me and injected me with this glowing orange stuff. Now I can’t see properly, can’t think straight and I’m hallucinating,” he explained, glazed eyes fixed on Gamora.   
“Rocket?” Gamora questioned looking at the raccoon.  
“Yeah, I got the antidote,” Rocket said, “Let’s get you back to the ship buddy.”   
Gamora and Mantis helped Quill get back to the ship.


	18. Hostage

"Please Dad, please," Peter begged playfully, lightly tugging on the arm of Tony's suit as they walked into the bank.  
Tony smiled in amusement at Peter's actions,  
"Okay bug, you broke me. We'll get McDonalds after this."  
"Really? Thank you," Peter said dramatically, throwing his arms around Tony.   
Tony chuckled, hugging him back.  
The two of them joined the line of people, talking quietly as they waited.   
After a few minutes it was their turn. As Tony talked to the bank worker, Peter looked around in boredom.   
Over by the door Peter saw a man enter. This wasn't unusual, they were in a bank after all, but something about the guy felt off. He was wearing all black and was looking around as if trying to locate something.   
"Um Dad," Peter tried to get Tony’s attention, his Spidey sense starting to tingle.   
The teen kept his eyes on the man, watching as four more walked in, dressed exactly the same. They all walked to different parts of the bank, Peter realised what was happening a moment too late,   
"Dad!" Peter yelled.  
"Everyone down on the ground now!" The man by the door yelled, pulling out a gun and firing off some warning shots.   
Everything erupted into chaos.

The men went around grabbing everyone, dragging them to the middle of the room and making them sit down.   
"Stay down and no one gets hurt," a man growled, tauntingly sweeping his gun around the group. The men were wearing bandanas around there mouths, each armed with a machine gun. Peter’s Spidey senses were going insane.   
"Hey, you alright bug?" Tony whispered.  
Peter shook his head, shifting closer to Tony as he began to shake a little.   
"You two get the vaults, you guard the door," the leader of the group barked, the others following his orders immediately.   
"What are you going to do?" One of the bank workers asked, voice shaking slightly.  
The leader looked at them, walked over and crouched so they were eye level,  
"Simple. We're gonna clear out the vaults. Then blow the place up, with all of you still inside," the grin heard in his voice.  
“You’ll never gonna get away with this,” Peter piped up, the man’s head snapping towards him.   
“What’d you just say to me?” He asked, voice going dark.   
“Bug,” Tony warned, the man crouching menacingly in front of the teen.  
“Well?” The man prompted.   
“I-I said you’ll never get away with this.”  
The leader chuckled,   
“Is that so? Who’s gonna stop me?”  
“The Avengers,” Peter managed, voice sounding as scared as he felt.   
The man looked at Peter with cold calculating eyes,   
“Let’s put that to the test, shall we?”   
Without warning the man grabbed Peter, hauling him to his feet ignoring the shouts of the others.   
The goon, who had stayed with the leader, pointed his gun at the group making them fall silent.   
Tony’s scared eyes locked with Peter’s.   
The billionaire felt helpless.  
“This is for being a smartass,” the leader growled, ramming the butt of his gun into the teens chest.   
Peter and Tony’s cried mixed together as the teen went down. The leader laughed as he hauled Peter to his feet,   
“Keep your mouth shut, or I shoot you in the head,” he purred into Peter’s ear, throwing the teen at Tony.   
Tony held Peter to his chest, praying the other Avengers would come and save them.


	19. Exhaustion

Peter groaned as his alarm sounded. He’d been out patrolling until three and finishing homework until four. Now his alarm was blaring at six.   
The teen knocked the alarm off, snatching his arm back under the covers.   
“Peter wake up honey, you don’t wanna be late,” Aunt May called softly.   
Peter grunted as he pulled himself into a sitting position, looking around sleepily for a moment. The teen took a moment to get his bearing before shuffling to the bathroom.   
After showering and changing Peter walked into the kitchen, smiling sleepily at May.   
“Morning sweetie,” May greeted sat at the table, sipping her coffee.   
“Morning May,” Peter greeted kissing her cheek, before getting himself some cereal.   
The two of them finished breakfast in companionable silence. Peter kissed May on the cheek before heading off to school.

When Peter entered the front doors of Midtown his senses were momentarily overwhelmed with noise. The chatter of students and slamming of lockers did nothing to help his oncoming headache. The teen sorted his books, headed to class and all but fell into his chair with a heavy sigh.   
“Hey Peter,” Ned greeted brightly sitting down next to him.   
“Hey Ned,” Peter smiled.  
“You okay man?” Ned asked in concern, “you don’t look so good.”  
“Just a little tired,” Peter told him around a yawn.   
Ned didn’t look convinced but decided not to push, which Peter was grateful for. As class started Peter did his best to focus, head swimming and vision blurring.   
When lunch time rolled around Peter lay his head on his arms and slept for the whole period. Mj and Ned made sure he wasn’t the victim of any pranks, silently worrying about how much sleep he was getting.   
Peter couldn’t be happier when it was time to leave. His head felt like it was ready to split open, he could barley keep his open, his head swam and he got vertigo when he stood up too fast. 

 

Seeing the car waiting for him outside made him beam, at least he didn’t have to walk or swing to the tower.   
“Hey Happy,” Peter greeted as he climbed in the back.  
“Hey kiddo, how was school?” Happy asked as they pulled away.   
“Same as always,” Peter answered, stifling a yawn.   
Peter quickly went quiet, which was very unusual. The teen was normally bouncing in his seat talking Harry’s ear off. Glancing in the rear view mirror, Happy saw Peter curled against the seat fast asleep. Giving an amused smile the man closed the divider, keeping the sun from waking Peter up.   
“Peter we’re here,” Happy said, hiding an amused yet concerned smile when the teen jolted awake.   
“Thanks Happy, see you later,” Peter said exiting the car.  
Tony was waiting for him outside, smiling widely when he saw Peter.   
“Hey Kiddo, how was school?” Tony greeted putting an arm around Peter’s shoulders, gently leading him to the lab.   
“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a yawn, “school was normal as always.”   
“You okay kiddo? You seem a little tired,” Tony gave him a concerned look as they stepped out of the elevator, noticing the bag under the teens eyes.   
Peter was too tired to even try and convince his mentor otherwise,   
“I’m exhausted,” he confessed leaning into Tony.   
“What happened?” Tony asked as he sat the teen on the couch.  
“Late night patrols, finishing homework, two to three hours sleep,” Peter explained, Tony’s fingers in his hair lulling him to sleep.   
“Okay, from now on you finish all your homework before you go out, and your back home by nine, capeesh?” Tony smiled at the sleepy nod he got in response, Peter was practically asleep on his chest. With a playful eyeroll Tony got comfortable and settled in for the night, him and Peter weren’t moving anytime soon.


	20. Concussion

Scott groaned as he came to, a sharp pain in his head being the first thing he registered.   
As his eyes fluttered open he saw he was at home, laying on the couch.   
“Hey how are you felling?” A voice asked, Scott looked and saw Hope sit on the coffee table.  
“Hope? What happened?” He asked going to push himself into a sitting position.  
“No, don’t try and sit up just yet,” Hope told him, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back down, “you’ve got a concussion.” She explained.  
“Cassie,” Scott said eyes going wide, “I’m meant to be looking after her.”  
“She’s already been dropped off Scott, and she’s okay,” As if in cue the ten year old walked in.   
“Hi Daddy,” she said in a small voice, tears in her eyes.   
“Hey Peanut,” Scott gave a small smile, “what’s the matter?”   
Cassie answered by climbing onto him and curling against his chest.   
“She was a little worried,” Hope whispered, “I’ll go make some dinner.” She dropped a soft kiss to Scott’s forehead before leaving him and Cassie alone for a while. 

“I’ll come with you, I can help,” Scott insisted following Hope downstairs.  
“No, you need to stay here and rest,” She countered.   
“Oh come on Hope, my concussion was two days ago, I’ll be fine.”   
Hope turned and placed her hands on his shoulders,   
“Scott you said it yourself earlier, you still have a headache. Now go lie down, take some Tylenol and get some sleep okay?” She cupped his cheek.  
Scott sighed, “Fine I’ll stay home,” he promised, turning his head and kissing her palm,7  
“Stay safe.”  
“Always,” Hope promised kissing him softly, waving to Scott as she drove off. 

“Scott, I’m home,” Hope called softly a few hours later, looking around confused when she got no response.   
Walking into the living room she saw Scott laying on the couch, he was fast asleep with messy hair and a blanket half fallen off.   
“Scott?” She cooed softly sitting by his hip, running her fingers through his hair.  
Scott cracked his eyes open,  
“Hope?” His voice cracking from a dry throat.   
“Hey, how’re you feeling?”   
“My head really hurts,” he sounded close to tears.  
“Oh Scotty, wait here I’ll get you some painkillers and a drink, okay?” Hope quickly got what she needed from the kitchen.   
When she got back to the living room Scott was sitting up, wrapped in his blanket. He looked tired and downright miserable,   
“Here you go,” Hope said, passing the medicine and water to Scott.  
He place the drink on the coffee table when he was done, laying his head on Hope’s lap as soon as she sat down.   
Giving a soft smile Hope ran her fingers gently through Scott’s hair, the motion lulling him to sleep.


	21. Harsh Climate

“Why are we here Eddie?” Venom asked sounding bored.  
“I told you V, we gotta see what this guy is hiding. People don’t get severely ill or die from a weight loss pill,” Eddie explained patiently, rifling through some papers.  
They had recently interviewed a man about a miraculous weightless pill he’d invented. But there was an outbreak of rumors. People who took the pill claimed to hallucinate or end up in the hospital. It was even rumored that two people had died.  
When asked about it, the guy had quickly ended the interview and walked away. But not before Eddie saw the fear in his eyes. Fear that he’d been found out.  
That’s why they were snooping around his lab, at one in the morning, to see just what the man was hiding.  
“We should eat him,” Venom piped up, and Eddie smiled.  
“When we bring him down for the fraud he is love, then you can eat him,” Eddie’s smile grew wider as Venom purred at the promise. 

After half an hour of finding nothing, Eddie came across a fridge. The kind you’d find in a hotel.  
“Why the hell would the guy need an industrial fridge in a lab?” Eddie asked no one in particular, placing a hand on the handle.  
“Be careful Eddie,” Venom told him, voice full of caution.  
“Of course love,” Eddie reassured him, pulling the heavy door open.  
Walking inside Eddie saw that the fridge was completely bare.  
“What the-“  
Eddie’s question was cut off as the door was slammed shut and locked behind them.  
“Hey!” Eddie cried, banging on the metal door, “Hey! Let us out of here!”  
“Shit,” He cursed, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm.  
“I’ve got you Eddie,” Venom told him. Eddie felt Venom wrap around him, just on top of his skin providing an extra layer against the cold.  
“Thanks V,” Eddie sighed with relief.  
“You’re welcome Eddie, now let’s find a way out of here,” Venom insisted, turning some of his tendrils into a hood for his host. 

Eddie was pacing back and forth to keep himself warm, at Venom’s insistence.  
They hadn’t been able to find a way out and the temperature was steadily dropping.  
“Th-th-this sucks,” Eddie manged as his teeth chattered.  
“Keep moving love, we need to stay warm,” Venom told him.  
“I know V, I know,” Eddie jumped up and down a little, the motion not really helping.  
That’s when he noticed some light coming in through the bottom of door. Eddie hurried over to the door, dropping to his hands and knees,  
“Eddie, what are you doing?” Venom asked, worried his host had lost it.  
Eddie lowered his head laughing when he saw the floor on the other side of the door. Venom pulled him back up to his feet, not wanting his hands to freeze any more than they already were.  
“Eddie?” Venom asked.  
“V, I need you to go get help. There’s a gap under the door,” Eddie explained.  
Venom’s head appeared in front of Eddie,  
“I’m not leaving you, you are my host,” the symbiote growled.  
“I know V and I know the risks, and that door is locked and too heavy to ripped away. But if you go and get help, at least we’ll have a chance. It’s not good if we both die,” Eddie argued, “Please V,” he whispered.  
Venom stared at Eddie for a moment. The man had jumper paws in an attempt to keeps his hands warm, he was shivering, and his teeth were chattering.  
Venom sighed heavily, pressing his forehead against Eddie’s,  
“Keep moving,” He told him, before reluctantly exiting Eddie’s body and disappearing under the door. 

Eddie’s movements were getting slow and sluggish, the cold biting into his core. Eddie’s legs gave out from underneath him, causing him to slump against a wall. He shivered as he felt the ice through his clothes. Eddie whimpered as his visions started to blur and he became tired and numb.  
As his eyes fell closed, light spilled in from the opening fridge door.


	22. Friendly Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sucks, but the longer I look at the computer the more my head hurts. 
> 
> Please enjoy anyway :3

New York was under attack once again. The Avengers were fighting some goop like aliens, who were easily beat but left one heck of a mess.   
“Damn these things are gross,” Sam grunted over the comms, goop covering him as he blasted two of the aliens.   
“Just keep going Sam,” Steve said throwing his shield, making it slice through three more.   
Tony was on the ground using his repulsor blasts to take the aliens down, yelping as one exploded purple goop all over him. The billionaire turned to where Clint was perched, grinning like the little shit he was.   
“Thanks Barton,” Tony deadpanned, no heat behind his words.   
“Anytime love,” Clint teased with a wink.   
“Guys now is not the time,” Nat pitched in though they could hear the smirk in her voice.   
“How you doing there bug?” Tony asked, watching Steve’s six.  
Peter had been tasked with getting all the civilians to a safe distance.   
“I’m all done over here,” the teen replied as he handed the baby over.  
“Good job buddy cause we could really use your help over here, we’re a little overwhelmed.” He fired a repulsor blast.   
“I’m on it.”   
Peter swung over to where the others were, landed lightly next to Sam and started tossing grenade and taser webs. Jumping and spinning out the way of the aliens when they exploded, Peter stayed pretty clean.   
After what felt like forever, the team were down to the last few aliens.  
As Tony aimed his repulsor and alien jumped him from behind, sending the beam off course.   
Tony got the alien off him and saw the beam heading for,  
“Peter look out!” He screamed in panic.   
Time seem to slow as Peter turned, eyes widening when he saw the beam. Suddenly the teen was pushed out of the way as Clint went flying backwards. 

Once back at compound Tony locked himself away in his lab, throwing himself into project as he blamed himself. Peter shut himself away in his room, hidden under his covers as the guilt ate him up. Nothing anyone said could coax the two out of their hiding places.   
It was like that for three days.   
Peter cried himself to sleep every night, apologising for not moving in time,  
‘If I had, you wouldn’t be in the med bay,’ he thought, sobbing into his pillow.   
Tony tried to bury himself in work, but the blame always crept up on him. This made him trash his lab, before he slid down the nearest wall and cried. 

Clint noticed that he was in the med bay but couldn’t remember how he got there. He was hooked up to an IV, heart monitor and an oxygen mask.   
“Oh good your awake,” Bruce smiled as he entered the room. After quickly checking Clint’s vitals the oxygen mask was removed.   
“What happened?” Clint asked, his throat dry.   
“You took a hit from one of Tony’s beams that was headed for Peter,” Bruce explained helping the archer sit up and handing him some water. Clint didn’t say anything as he sipped his water and Bruce unhooked him from machines.   
“Your boys need you,” Bruce told him, Clint looked at him confused, “Peter’s shut himself in his room, while Tony is locked away in the lab.”   
Clint was in the vents and on the way to Peter’s room before Bruce had finished talking. He had a bug and mechanic to console.


	23. Self sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Eddie angst after Venom sacrifice's himself to save him, with a happy ending cause I'm a sap :3

The rocket was on fire, only moments away from exploding. Venom threw them off the bridge, forming above Eddie to protect him from the fire and rocket debris.  
Eddie looked up at Venom as the symbiote started to burn, his heart dropped to his stomach.   
“Goodbye Eddie,” Venom said, releasing his host.  
“NO!” Eddie screamed as he fell, eyes never leaving Venom.  
Eddie gasped as he broke the surface, the cold water cutting into him. He swam for the closest shore, pulling himself away from the waters edge.   
Eddie flopped onto his back staring up at the sky, gasping and shivering. That’s when he notices the absence of warmth on his chest, the place where Venom used to rest was cold.   
“Venom?” Eddie’s voice cracked, “V, you there?”   
No answer.  
Eddie felt his world shatter around him, Venom was gone.   
He closed his eyes against the burning tears, hearing the sound of sirens approaching. 

A week later, Eddie was out of hospital and seemed to be doing better.   
He had is old job back, was great friends with Anne and Dan, and keeping himself in good health. However, the absence if his other mad him feel cold and alone. Eddie put on a happy go lucky attitude whenever he was around anyone, not wanting them to worry about him.   
But he missed Venom. Sure it was strange having someone else literally living inside you, and Venom was a little shit, but it kept the loneliness away.   
Without the symbiote Eddie’s head felt empty.  
Quiet.  
Dark.  
He lay awake for hours at night, losing Venom over and over.   
Sometimes Eddie managed to fall asleep, only to lose Venom in his dreams again and again.   
On those night he’d wake up gasping for air.   
Usually whenever Eddie had a nightmare, Venom would hold him and whisper reassurances. Tendrils would caress him gently, wiping away any tears that escaped.   
Tonight he didn’t have that.  
Venom’s name was on his lips when he bolted upright in fear. It was the name Eddie whimpered as he sobbed at the loneliness he felt.   
“Venom,” was the name on his lips as he fell asleep, his chest feeling hollow. 

Mrs. Chen noticed something was off with Eddie when he came into her store. He was quiet and looked downtrodden,   
"Where's your parasite?" She asked, as she rang up his purchases.   
"He uh, he’s gone," his voice was rough, tears prickling at his eyes as he paid.   
"Goodnight Mrs. Chen," Eddie called over his shoulder, stepping out into the chill of the night. 

It was drizzling.   
Eddie tipped his head back and closed his eyes, sighing as the rain cool his skin.  
A yapping sound made Eddie look to his left, a small chihuahua on a leash outside the shop next door.  
"Hey buddy," Eddie smiled, crouching down to pet the dog.   
As he did a familiar feeling came over him. Something sinking into his skin, spreading throughout his body.   
A familiar warmth bloomed and settled in his chest, a long lost presence joining with his own. The voice in his head was music to his ears,   
“Hello Eddie.”


	24. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Gwen drowning in her thoughts and guilt :3

It was another school dance.  
Gwen stood off to the side waiting for her friend Peter Parker to show up. She had tried calling him, but he wasn’t answering his phone. Which wasn’t all that unusual for him.  
‘Where are you Peter?’ She thought, looking around at the sea of faces in case she’d missed him.  
Just then someone ran in screaming, grabbing everyone’s attention. Seconds later a large humanoid lizard burst through the doors, the clothes they wore were in tatters.  
Everyone screamed and scattered as the creature roared.  
Gwen slipped away to the bathroom, entering through the window her Spider costume.  
“Hey big guy,” she called, grabbing the creatures attention, “don’t you know its rude to Gatecrash a party?” She aimed her webbing at the ceiling, using the swing to deliver a powerful kick to the Lizard’s chest. The Lizard stumbled backwards, shook his head, then charged at her.  
The fight soon ended, Gwen using her spider strength to her advantage.  
The Lizard crashed to the floor, as she landed beside it lightly.  
After a few silent seconds the large form began to shrink, revealing Peter Parker.  
Gwen immediately crouched beside him and grabbed his hand with her’s, using the other to cradle his head. There were tear stains on his cheeks, which made Gwen’s heart squeeze.  
“Peter?” She whispered tearfully, “What…?” She couldn’t finish her sentence.  
His wondering eyes found her’s, as though he could see right through her mask.  
“I just…just…wanted to be special…like you,” he whispered, eyes slipping closed as the light faded from them. 

“No!” Gwen yelled bolting uptight in bed.  
“Gwen? Gwen are you okay?” Her Dad, George, asked as he ran into her room.  
Gwen shook her head, traces of her dream still clinging to her.  
“It’s okay sweetie, just relax,” he Dad soothed as he sat in front of her, his voice soft.  
He grabbed Gwen’s hands, whispering reassurances as she started to calm down.  
“There you go,” he gave a small smile, “what’s got you in such a state sweetie?”  
“Just a nightmare,” Gwen mumbled, looking at her Dad through her fringe.  
“You wanna talk about it?” He asked softly, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on her hands.  
“No its okay, it just spooked me is all,” She tried to reassure him, flashing a small smile.  
George saw right through her façade but decided to let it slide this time. Gwen would talk when she was ready.  
“Okay sweetie, if you’re sure?” He asked, wanting to double check.  
“I’m sure,” Gwen smiled softly.  
“Okay kiddo, you know where to find me if you change your mind,” he reminded her gently, kissing her forehead, “night sweetheart.”  
“Night Dad.”  
Gwen waited until her Dad got back into bed and his breathing evening out, then slipped into her spider suit. Gwen perched in her open window and plugged her headphones in, then swung out into the night. 

Gwen did this a lot.  
She blamed herself for Peter’s death.  
Maybe if she had hung out with him more, she could have stopped him.  
Maybe if she hadn’t of hit him so hard, he’d still be here.  
Maybe if she had never been bitten, this never would have happened.  
Gwen sighed heavily as she landed on top of a tall office building.  
She sat on the edge and looked out over the city. One leg pulled up to her chest, chin resting on her knee.  
Gwen never wanted the powers she had been given, she was perfectly happy being normal.  
_“I just…just…want to be special…like you…” _  
When Gwen thought about it, it was those exact words that inspired her to be hero she was. But she never thought of herself as special.__

____

____

__

__

“If I’m so special, why couldn’t I save you?" 


	25. Restraints

Clint pulled on his restraints, but they didn’t budge. Whoever these jerks were they didn’t want him going anywhere.   
He’d been minding his own business, just talking a late night walk to clear his head, when he got jumped by some guys. They had injected him with something that made him black out.   
Next thing Clint knew, he woke up strapped to a table.   
He sighed.  
“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” A disembodied voice taunted, seemingly echoing around the room.   
Clint lifted his head, trying to see if he could locate the source of the voice.   
“Who are you?” He called out.   
“It doesn’t matter what my name is, you’re not going to need it anyway,” with that white tendrils of magic made their way towards Clint, wrapping around his head.   
Clint fell unconscious as mind control took over.

It started with Nat.   
Clint saw they were standing in warehouse. There was guy standing in front of Nat, a twisted grin on his face. They were talking, but Clint couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.   
“Nat?” He asked softly. Nat didn’t respond, almost like he didn’t hear him.   
“Nat,” Clint tried again.  
“Goodnight Miss Romanoff,” The guy said, voice clear as day. He lifted his arm, gun pointed at red head.   
Clint tried to move but felt his wrists and ankles restrained. A gunshot rang out and Nat crumpled,  
“Nat!” Clint yelled, seeing the blood start to pool before his vision went white. 

With a gasp, Clint’s eyes snapped open and he saw Tony, leaning against the counter and laughing at a joke Peter had told him.   
“See you later kiddo,” Tony grinned.   
“Later Dad,” Peter gave him a hug before walking to the elevator.  
”Tony?” Clint tried, but just like Nat Tony didn’t hear him. He struggled against the restraints that weren’t there.   
“Boss, Bruce is asking for your assistance in the lab,” FRIDAY announced.   
“Tell him, I’ll be right there,” Tony said heading down.   
Clint had a bad feeling and yelled Tony’s name, failing to get his attention. The archer watched in horror as the lab exploded, closing his eyes as the flames engulfed him. 

Clint opened his eyes and saw Peter, feeling his heart drop to his stomach.   
No.   
Not Peter.   
Please not Peter.  
Peter turned and waved at him with a huge smile, before turning back to focus on the road.   
Clint knew what was going to happen before it did.  
He watched as Peter looked both ways,   
“Peter!” He yelled trying to get to the teen, but unable to.   
“Peter!” he yelled again pulling on the invisible restraints, tears starting to form in his eyes.   
As Clint saw Peter step out onto the road a car came screeching around the corner. The teen didn’t have time to react and Clint howled. 

Back in the real world the figure in the shadows watched as the archer screamed and cried, yelling for his family as he pulled uselessly against the restraints.   
The figure grinned maliciously.   
His fun was just beginning.


	26. Broken Ribs

Peter had just finished putting his books in his bag, when his locker was slammed closed.   
“Hey Penis,” A voice taunted from beside him. Peter inwardly groaned and looked to his right, seeing Flash and his two goons,   
“What do you want Flash?” He asked tiredly.  
“Walk with me,” Flash said, throwing an arm around Peter’s shoulders and forcefully leading him down the hallway.   
“Um I have to get to class,” Peter tried to subtly shrug Flash’s arm off, only for the hand on his shoulder to tighten.   
“It’ll only take a few minutes,” One of Flash’s friends, Barney, told him with a slight laugh. Mike, the other goon, gave a shark like grin and Peter felt his heart drop.   
“Look, I really, really gotta get to class,” Peter insisted, fear creeping into his voice.   
“Nonsense,” Flash told him with a smile, “this’ll only take a second.” With that he pushed Peter into the locker room, him and his goons laughing as they followed. 

Peter lay there wheezing watching the other three teens walk away. They had taken him into the locker room and pushed him to the floor, beating him to a bloody pulp. He had a split lip, bruised cheek and a black eye. His right ankle throbbed, and his phone lay broken in front of him. But what made the tears well in Peter’s eyes was the pain in his chest.   
Mike and Barney had kicked him until they all heard a crack, letting them know at least one rib had broken. Then the bullies simply let.   
Knowing he had to move Peter used the lockers to pull himself up to standing, biting his lip against the excruciating pain burning across his chest.   
It hurt to breath, but the teen slowly inched his way to the door. 

Peter gasped as he limped through the streets of New York, leaning against the buildings and garbage cans to keep his balance. His chest was screaming for him to stop, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
No one spared him a glance as they passed the teen, thinking he was just a trouble maker with his hood up.   
After a few minutes Peter shuffled into an alley and leaned against the wall, gasping and covered in a thin layer of sweat.   
“Are you okay kid?” A voice asked, making Peter jump and turn towards the owner.   
The male who had spoken held his hands up in surrender, a worried look on his face as he took in the teen’s appearance,  
“What happened to you? Do you need me to call an ambulance?” He asked.  
Peter shook his head with a whimper,  
“I’m okay,” he rasped, pushing himself away from the wall.   
As Peter went to walk past the man his vison swam, and he collapsed. 

Peter came back to consciousness feeling fingers running though his hair. He was laying on his back, with a pillow beneath his head. He also noticed he was breathing easier.   
Fluttering his eyes open Peter saw a man sitting by his hip, his hand running through the teens curls. The man was wearing sunglasses even though they were indoors, but smiled down at Peter,  
“Hey kiddo,” he greeted softly.   
“Where am I?” Peter asked sleepily.   
“You’re in my apartment. I’m Matt Murdoch and my friend foggy bought you in, said you collapsed in an alley. We patched you up a little and wrapped your ribs, but we couldn’t find your phone to call anyone,” Matt told him.  
“My phone got smashed,” Peter mumbled, the fingers in his hair were slowly lulling him back to sleep. Matt noticed this and smiled softly,  
“Is there someone we can call for you?” Matt asked, hoping to get an answer before the teen’s eyes closed.   
“Mr. Stark,” Peter muttered, eyes fluttering.  
“We’ll call him,” Matt promised, “get some rest kiddo.”   
Peter smiled softly, letting his eyes close as Matt’s fingers continued to run through his hair.


	27. "I can't walk"

The fight against Ultron and his robots had been hard and taken it out of everyone.   
Clint was sat on a table in the med bay, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.   
A couple of hours ago when the team had been fighting Ultron and his robots, one of them had landed in front of Clint. The archer turned his back, protecting the kid he had saved.   
He heard them fire and waited for the pain. When there was none Clint whipped around and his heart sank.   
There stood Pietro, his eyes locked with Clint’s,  
“You didn’t see that coming,” the young man said before collapsing, blood spreading from a bullet wound on the small of his back.   
Shortly after that Ultron’s robots spasmed before lying motionless, thanks to Wanda.   
Steve came over and took the kid from Clint, the archer rushing over to Pietro.  
“Pietro,” He whispered feeling for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one.   
Clint gently rolled Pietro over and scooped him up, following Steve to the Hellicarriers.   
Pietro was rushed away by medical, as the archer slumped into a seat. 

“Clint, you okay?” A voice asked, making the archers head shoot up.   
Steve was stood in front of him, wearing joggers and a white t-shirt and looking as exhausted as Clint felt.   
“I’m fine Cap,” his voice cracked as he nodded and sniffed, “totally fine.”   
Steve gave him a sympathetic look, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the archer.   
Clint melted into the hug with a shaky sigh, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder.   
The two of the stayed like that as Clint cried silently, Steve rubbing a hand up and down his back to comfort him.   
“I should have been the one to get shot, not him,” Clint whispered brokenly.   
“He knew the risks of his actions,” Steve said softly, heart squeezing as Clint whimpered, “but he’s okay, he’s alive and he saved you.”   
Neither said anything else after that, Clint just let Steve hold him. 

Two hours later Clint was pacing outside of Pietro’s room, trying to get the courage to go inside.   
He was waiting for the med team to finish whatever they were doing to the speedster.   
Helen Cho came out and smiled softly at him,  
“Is he okay?” Clint asked as soon as their eyes locked.   
“He’s gonna be okay,” She told him softly, and Clint let out a breath as the tension left his shoulders, “he’s asking for you.”   
Clint wasted no time rushing into the room.   
The young male was propped up on his pillows, hooked up to a heart monitor with an IV in his arm.   
“Hey,” he whispered with a tired smile.   
“Hey,” Clint replied softly, smiling as relief flooded through him, “how’re you feeling?” He asked.   
“Like I’ve been shot,” Pietro joked lightly, Clint just smiled slightly.   
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Clint cleared his throat,  
“I bet you’ll be giving us all the around in a couple of days huh?” He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Yeah,” Pietro said, tears forming in his eyes.   
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Clint asked in worry, sitting on the bed and cupping Pietro’s cheeks.   
“I can’t walk,” he whispered looking at Clint, tears falling down his cheeks.   
“What?” Clint asked confused.  
“The bullet,” Pietro let out a sob, “I can’t feel my legs.”   
Clint’s heart shattered. He pulled Pietro into a hug, his own silent tears falling as the younger male cried into his shoulder.


	28. Severe Illness

Tony stared at his reflection is disbelief.   
There on his chest around the arc reactor, a familiar pattern was starting to form.   
Palladium poisoning.   
The last time this had happened to Tony, he’d made a new element.   
Now what was he supposed to do?   
“Hey Tones, you ready?” Rhodey called from outside his door, “Peter’s on the ceiling he’s that antsy.”   
“Yeah I’ll be right out,” The billionaire called.   
Deciding he’d figure it out later Tony pulled on a shirt and walked into the living room, where Peter was indeed on the ceiling.   
“Hey Mr. Stark,” the teen beamed upon seeing him.   
“Hey kid,” Tony grinned in amusement, “You ready to go?”   
He held out his arms as Peter literally swung into them, clinging to Tony like a koala. Tony chuckled and carried him to the elevator. 

Peter smiled widely as he hung upside from the monkey bars, acting like a little kid.   
The Avengers had decided to go to the park for the day and had the whole place to themselves. The whole reason for going out was so they could all get some air, and Peter and Clint could burn off some of their endless energy.  
“Hey Pete, race you to the climbing frame,” Clint challenged with a smile.   
“Oh you’re on,” Peter grinned.   
Tony chuckled as he watched the two of them race, even though they were evenly matched.   
A twinge in his chest made him wince slightly.   
“You okay Tony?” Steve asked, sitting next to the billionaire and handing him a coffee.   
“I’m okay Capsicle, thanks,” he smiled.   
Steve nodded, not really believing him but decided not to push it.   
“I’m the king of the world,” a shout drew the teams attention.   
There at the top of the climbing frame stood Peter, arms out wide smiling. Clint stood below him with a smile of his own, looking like a very proud big brother.   
Tony and Steve looked at each other before laughing in amusement at the duo’s antics. 

“Hey Mr. Stark, can we get ice cream?” Peter asked from Clint’s shoulders, they were taking a walk around the lake at Bucky’s request.   
“Sure thing kiddo,” Tony said with a fake smile, his chest was squeezing painfully.   
“You okay Tony?” Nat asked, falling in step with the billionaire.   
“Yeah I’m fine,” Tony told her a little too quickly. Nat quirked a brow and Tony knew she saw right through the lie, but she didn’t saying anything which Tony silently thanked her for.   
He didn’t want anyone to worry about him, especially Peter.  
They continued to walk in companionable silence until they got to the edge of the park.   
“Can we get ice cream now?” Clint asked, using the puppy eyes he’d learnt from Peter.   
“Sure, let’s go,” Steve told him, chucking as him and Peter whooped happily. 

The group didn’t head back to the tower until it started to get dark, talking quietly amongst themselves.   
Peter closed his eyes with his head on Tony’s shoulder as the billionaire carried him, Bucky carrying Clint who was fighting a losing battle against sleep.   
When they got back to the tower Clint and Peter were passed out, so everyone decided to call it a night.   
Tony took Peter to his room, removing the teens shoes and jacket before tucking him in.   
The billionaire brushed back Peter’s bangs before kissing his forehead,   
“Goodnight kiddo,” he whispered, quietly closing the door as he left.   
Once back in his own room, Tony removed his shirt and looked in the mirror.  
The poisoning had spread, and Tony watched as the pattern grew a little more.   
A tear slid down his cheek.


	29. Seizure

It was finals week and Peter had never been so stressed in his life.   
Tony had told Peter he didn’t need to come by to the lab until finals were over, something Peter was eternally grateful for.   
But that didn’t mean the teen stopped his duties as Spiderman.   
In hindsight that was probably a bad idea.   
Not only was Peter cramming in as much information as he could for his finals, but his Spiderman patrol ran way past curfew.   
This meant Peter was getting little to no sleep and it was only Wednesday. 

“Peter, time to get up,” Aunt May called through his door.   
The teen gave a noise in response before dragging himself to the shower. He made sure the water was cooler than normal, so it woke him up, before dressing in jeans and T-shirt.  
Walking into the kitchen Peter sat at the table with a tired sigh,   
“You okay Peter?” May asked in concern, seeing the bags under his eyes.   
“Yeah I’m okay,” Peter replied with a light smile, “Just finals and Spiderman.”   
“You know, you could always give Spiderman a break, just for this week,” May said gently.  
“But it’s a way for me to blow off some steam,” Peter argued weakly.  
“It’s also adding unnecessary stress, and cutting into when you should be sleeping,” May countered with a pointed look.   
Peter’s shoulders slumped in defeat, he knew she was right. The teen agreed to give Spiderman a rest until Monday, before heading off to school.

Peter had his Spanish test first, then physics.   
Once he was done the teen met Ned and Mj in the cafeteria for lunch,  
“Hey guys,” he greeted sitting next to Ned.  
“Hey Peter, how’d your tests go?” Ned asked.  
“They went okay, what about you guys?”   
“I think they went okay,” Ned replied tucking into his sandwich.   
Mj just shrugged.   
After lunch Peter had his Maths final, which he manged to finish just in time.   
When the day was over Peter went home, collapsing on his bed and taking a nap. 

Friday finally came around and Peter had never been happier.   
When the day ended he went outside to find Happy waiting for him.  
“Hey Happy,” he greeted brightly, climbing in the back.   
“Hey Kiddo, how was school?” Happy asked as he pulled away.  
“Stressful, I’m just really glad its over,” Peter replied, and Happy smiled.   
For the rest of the drive Happy let Peter ramble on about whatever he wanted to but didn’t miss the bags under the teens eyes.

Once they pulled up outside the tower Peter thanked Happy and headed to the lab.  
“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted, dropping his bag and walking over to the bench.   
Tony looked up from the project he was working on and smiled,   
“Hey bug, how was school?”   
“Stressful, I’m just happy finals are over. What are you working on?”   
For the rest of the evening the two of them worked while bantering lightly.   
Then Peter collapsed. 

“Peter!” Tony yelled, dropping to his knees beside the jerking teen.   
“FRIDAY what’s happening?” Tony asked in panic.   
“Mr Parker is having a seizure, turning him onto his side will keep his airways clear. Do not attempt to hold him down,” The AI replied.   
Tony did just that and watched helplessly as Peter’s body twitched and jerked, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.   
After an excruciating three minutes Peter’s body slowly relaxed, Tony let out a sigh of relief as the teen’s eyes fluttered open.  
“What happened?” Peter mumbled seeing them on the floor.  
“You had a seizure,” Tony told him still looking terrified.  
Peter hated that he put that look in his mentors face, he knew he had some explaining to do. But he threw his arms around Tony, feeling relieved as the man hugged him back.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered.


	30. Caregiver

Steve looked at the text on his mobile, double checking the number on the door before he knocked.   
“Coming,” a voice called from inside.   
Steve was a caregiver and today he would be meeting his newest patient. He knew the patients name was James Barnes, and that he had fought in the war.   
But Steve didn’t know anything beyond that.   
A woman with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door,   
“Hello, how can I help you?” She asked kindly.   
“Hi, my name is Steve I’m from Homecare Providers. I’m James Barnes’s carer?” He said a little unsure.   
The woman’s face lit up,  
“Oh of course, please come on in,” she said stepping to the side so Steve could enter.   
“My name is Peggy,” she told him leading the blond to the living room,   
“Please take a seat, and I’ll go get James .”  
“Thank you,” Steve smiled taking a seat as Peggy disappeared deeper into the house.  
Steve took a moment to take in his surroundings.   
The room was pretty simple, with a couch, a recliner, coffee table and a tv. There was also a fireplace with a dog bed in front of it, and pictures all over the walls. Steve couldn’t help but smile at that.  
A cold feeling against his hand made the man jump. Steve looked and saw a German Shepard regarding him curiously.   
“Hey,” he greeted.   
“That’s Baxter,” a male voice said.   
Steve looked over and saw a man in a wheelchair, blanket covering his legs.   
“I’m James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky,” he smiled warmly holding out a hand.   
“Steven Rogers, but you can call me Steve,” he smiled and shook Bucky’s hand.   
Peggy appeared with her own smile,   
“I’ll go make us some tea.” 

Over the next few weeks, Steve and Bucky became very good friends.   
Steve would arrived every morning just as Peggy was leaving for work. He would make sure Bucky had breakfast and help him to the bathroom if he needed it.   
They would then take Baxter to the park and sit by a bench and chat while Baxter ran around before heading back home for lunch.   
Steve would then go around the house and clean up a little for when Peggy got home.   
It wasn’t until one rainy afternoon, while they sat in front of the fire, that Steve decided to ask the question he’d had since day one.   
“Hey Bucky, can I ask you something kind of personal?” Steve asked nervously.  
“You wanna know how I ended up in the wheelchair,” Bucky stated.   
“Yeah,” Steve admitted bashfully, “but only if you wanna tell me.”  
“It’s fine,” Bucky reassured with a soft smile. 

“It was during the war, me and my friend Max had just come back from fighting on the front line. Max was injured and need medical attention, so I took him to the medical tent.   
I told him he’d be fine, but Max seemed uneasy, he’d always had a sixth sense about things. He told me to run, over and over he told me to just leave him and run.   
So I did.   
I was only a few feet away when the place exploded,” Bucky explained, tears sprang to Steve’s eyes.   
“He saved my life that day, but some shrapnel got me. Hit my spine and I went down.   
I woke up in hospital and was told I was paralyzed,” he took a shaky breath, “I sometimes wish I had stayed in that tent.”   
Steve looked at the wheelchair and felt his heart squeeze painfully.


	31. Showdown

“I’m trying to save you,” Peter called as he pulled on the webbing attached to the Vulture’s wings.   
Peter had followed the Vulture, who was intent on stealing from Tony’s plane that was headed upstate. After moving the building off of himself, in his homemade suit, Peter had attached a web to Vulture as he flew to the plane.   
After almost getting thrown off, and killed by an engine, Peter had managed to crash the plane on Cony Island beach.   
There the Vulture slammed Peter to the ground a couple of time in rage, before just dropping him in the sand and walking towards the crates.   
Peter had seen the wings sparking and pulled himself up, attaching his webs in an attempt to save Toomes. 

Peter grunted as he pulled on the webs but Toomes wings cut through them effortlessly, making Peter fall back onto the sand. The teen watched in horror as Toomes started to get away, only to fall as a familiar beam hit the man’s wings.   
Toomes was winded but scowled as he saw who landed,   
“Iron Man,” he growled.   
“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked in disbelief.   
“Stay down kid,” Tony said, standing in front of Peter.   
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the famous Iron Man himself,” Toomes laughed as he stood.   
“Toomes, I’m giving you one chance. Walk away from this and no-one gets hurt,” Tony told him.   
Toomes didn’t answer, looking past Tony to Peter as an idea came to him.   
The billionaire and the teen watched in confusion as Toomes made his wings drop, a new pair quickly replacing them.   
“What? You didn’t think I’d made just the one pair, did you?” He grinned and flew at Tony, knocking him out of the way with his wing.  
Sharp talons dug into Peter’s shoulders, making the teen cry out as he was lifted into the air. 

Toomes flew over the water with Iron Man right on his tail.   
Coming to a stop over the ocean, Toomes gave Tony a shark like grin.   
Tony stopped a few feet away and raised a repulsor,   
“Ah, ah, ah,” Toomes taunted as a talon let go of Peter.   
The teen cried out, shoulders screaming and tears in his eyes. Tony froze, he didn’t want to put the kid through anymore pain then he was already in, so he lowered the repulsor.   
“Leave him out of this, this is between you and me,” Tony said calmly, watching helplessly as Peter hung from a talon.   
“See it would be, but the kid got in the way. He’s a part of it now, so here’s what I’m gonna do,” the talon still holding Peter tightened, making a strangled noise come out of the teen’s throat, “I’m gonna give you the kid, and your gonna let me fly out of here with a crate. We’ll never see one another again and both get what we want. Deal?”   
Tony looked at Peter. The kid was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Even though he looked like hell the teen shook his head at Tony, silently telling him not to make the deal.   
“Deal,” Tony said, he couldn’t let Peter suffer like this.   
Toomes smiled,   
“I hope your good at catching,” with that he dropped Peter and flew towards the beach.   
Tony dove for Peter reaching for the teens outstretched hand.


End file.
